1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of Mobile IP (Internet Protocol); and more specifically, to facilitating a handover of a mobile device in a WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) network.
2. Background
A mobile node operating in a WiMAX network acquires IP connectivity through foreign agent and home agent entities. In particular, the mobile node is coupled to the foreign agent by way of a base station or access point. Another mobile node may also be coupled to the foreign agent by way of the same base station. The foreign agent serves as the local point of attachment for its coupled to mobile nodes. The foreign agent is coupled to a home agent that provides IP connectivity. In other words, a home agent supplies IP connectivity to a mobile node through a foreign agent and base station.
A mobile node may move from its current base station's coverage area to another base station's coverage area. The new base station may be coupled to a different foreign agent. The process of coupling the mobile node to the new base station and the new foreign agent involved is done in a seamless manner to ensure that the mobile node's IP connectivity remains uninterrupted during the transition.